


And This Is Why We Ask Cute Baristas Out Like Normal People, Rather Then Scamming Them As A Way Of Flirting

by Thali_Quinn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Leo, Bottom Nico, Coffe shop AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm tired don't judge, It's late and I'm in the middle of bumfuck nowhere so I wrote this instead of sleeping, M/M, Nico appears confident but secretly thinks everyone hates him, Percico - Freeform, Pipabeth - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Jason, Top Percy, did I say fluff yet? I forgot, i should sleep, jeo, oh yeah sleep is for the weak, slow-ish build, this is mainly Percico with some Jeo and Pipabeth, why don't I sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thali_Quinn/pseuds/Thali_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, Jason and Percy are lined up to inherit the Big Three cafe chain. Their parents made them live together and work for their three-bedroom apartment to 'build character'  in exchange for being funded to do whatever they want in college, so they all work in the Elysium branch (owned by Nico's dad,) to make ends meet. Everything works out great-<br/>except when Leo doesn't pay for his coffee three weeks in a row. Then the inventor wreaks all kinds of havoc. Who knew a short engineering major could change everything? Nico isn't sure if it's for better or worse, but he's going to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leo, you're fucked. You are too Nico, you just don't know it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyyyy so it's the middle of the night on Friday and instead of having a life I'm releasing my creative horror-show into the public. Expect infrequent and frustrating updates. <3

Nico knew better. He really did. But when faced with the large, blue puppy dog eyes of one Jason Grace, thanks much, there was no way for him to stay mad.

Jason, Percy, and Nico went way back. Like, Jason-and-Percy's-moms-were-pregnant-at-the-same-time-and-they-looked-after-Nico-when-he-was-one-and-they-were-five back. Hence, Nico knew when he was powerless against his friend's look. That didn't mean he had to let the blonde know it.

"Gods Jason, what is _wrong_ with you?! Hasn't it been the same guy for the past three weeks?!" Jason hung his head in shame. "You can't let people just not pay! It doesn't matter how cute you think their curly hair is or how adorable and poor they are. If it were once, or even twice, fine, but _every day for three weeks_?! Get a grip! If you weren't lined up to inherit a third of the company I'd fire you!" Nico was having a very hard time sounding stern, however. This could be mainly attributed to the fact that every time the latino boy was mentioned Jason'd get a soft smile on his face. The short co-owner sighed, running a hand through his curly black locks. He looked at least semi-pentitent, and that would have to do.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?" He said softly, more to himself than the much taller boy in front of him. Shaking his head, he turned the other boy around and gave him a rude kick to the ass, sending the much buffer boy stumbling back into the cafe.

"Do your job, Grace!" He called. Piper snorted and shot Annabeth a look that said _'I know exactly what this is about, and so do you, but let us tactfully not mention it because the problem child is in line.'_ And indeed he was.

Leo Valdez was not a particularly noticeable guy, _provided he keep his mouth shut._ In fact, _provided he keep his mouth shut,_ you could see him multiple times a day and never really have his face completely committed to memory. _Provided he keep his mouth shut_.

Leo Valdez was not very good at keeping his mouth shut.

"Hey Jason!" he beamed, grinning animatedly as he reached the front of the line. Jason smiled warmly, but warily.

"Please tell me you can pay for whatever complicated drink you're about to make up." Leo's grin faltered.

"About that..." and off he went, describing in great, widely gesticulated detail exactly why he could not pay for this particular made-up blend of espresso, cinnamon flavoring, chai tea, nutmeg, and fireball (whiskey). Nico was impressed. The boy had lungs. By the time the short (but still taller then Nico, which irked the smol Italian to no end,) boy was finished, there were six people in line waiting, and Jason looked both lovesick and worn out enough to give in _yet again_. Enough was enough.

Nico emerged from behind the double doors where all the snacks, pastries, and other edible goodies were prepared, sashaying to the service side of the counter with confidence. He made eye contact with Piper, gesturing toward the separate register, before coming to stand by Jason.

"Good afternoon, dear," he said, addressing Leo, "I'm Nico Di Angelo, and this particular chain is mine. Do us all a favor and stop taking advantage of my soft-hearted friend here-" he jabbed Jason roughly in the chest- "Before he doesn't have enough money to pay rent? Every time you weasel your way out of paying for your coffee, Jason over here-"another blow, this time an elbow to the lower stomach (Nico's just that short-) "gets twice the amount extracted from his paycheck. He's been covering you for three weeks now, but as a personal friend of his I know he can't lose another seven hour's worth of work. He already works almost as often as I do just to make ends meet, and I put in 56 hours a week _minimum_. He works about 42 hours a week consistently. That means instead of being paid for roughly 42 hours of work, he is being payed for about 35 hours of work.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I find that to be a pretty significant difference. Multiply that by three and he has already lost 21 hours of work that he earned. That is almost a full day less then what he worked for. So now we can do two things. You can work 28 hours for the 21 you cost him plus the extra seven you undoubtedly would have, all for free, or I can call the police. Your choice." Nico, throughout his short speech, had not broken eye contact with the latino once. His chin was slightly tilted to accommodate the height difference, and his eyes were hard and unwavering. Leo had thought he was fucked when the short boy he immediately recognized as the heir to the entire Elysium branch of the Big Three cafe chain walked up to the register, but now? He could barely even comprehend.

"Shit."


	2. At Least He Can Pull A Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo teases Nico and Percy, and then flirts with Jason instead of doing his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyy this would've been up yesterday but I ran out of time. So yeah. It's up today. There's another chapter coming up today too. You're welcome. It would've been a part of this one but it was almost 4,000 words. ikr.

“CAZZO MADRE DI DIO! SEI UN _IDIOTA_ CAZZO!! DIO _CANE_! MANGIA MERDE E MORTE! SANTO CAZZO MADRE DI CRISTO! YOU CAN NOT USE AN ESPRESSO MACHINE LIKE THAT!”

That was what Percy heard walking into work that morning. He winced at the sharp tone in his Italian friend's voice, wondering who the hell was messing with the espresso machine. He remembered when he had accidentally over-worked the blender by trying to make hummus in it after hours and cringed. Nico had been absolutely furious, and though he thought Italian sounded incredibly sexy from Nico's lips, it had been a terrifying experience.

“Neeks?” he called tentatively, scanning the room. His eyes landed on the mop of familiar dark curls and the tan figure of a wiry latino boy next to him, maybe five or six inches taller.

“Hey Percy,” Nico said tiredly. The short boy offered a weak smile, and Percy resisted the urge to rush to his side and scoop him up, kissing away the exhaustion; the bags under his eyes. Instead, he walked with a controlled, steady pace, making sure not to look too concerned.

“Hey. What's up? Who's the kid?” he said, casually splaying his hands along the shorter boy's navel. Nico subconsciously leaned into him, letting his head rest against the man's chest as he looked up into his eyes.

“This is Leo, the guy that got Jace all bothered and got away with not paying for three weeks. I'm making him work it off. Or at least trying. I don't know how much more I can take training him. I might kill him, Perce. I might actually kill him. How funny would that be, to kill someone in a coffee shop called Elysium? I think it would be pretty funny.” Nico gave a tired chuckle and Percy frowned.

“You didn't sleep, did you? You have to stop doing this Neeks. I know you have a lot of schoolwork, but I can always pick up a shift or two. Or three, even,” Percy said softly, rubbing circles into Nico's hips as he pressed a kiss to his head. Nico bit his lip, shaking his head vehemently.

“No, Perce, you cook. Jace cleans. I take the most shifts. That's how it works. It's fine, really. I'm fine. I'll take a nap on my break as long as you promise to wake me up after an hour.”

“Deal,” he said quickly before turning to Leo. “So, Leo huh?” The short boy grinned, and offered a hand.

“Yep. Percy is it? And your boyfriend's overreacting, I wasn't gonna break your espresso machine.” The boys flushed to the roots, and Percy released Nico's hips as he stepped away from him.

“He's not my boyfriend,” they said in unison. Leo's eyes widened in shock. “You're kidding right? You two are so into each other!”

“We're just really close!” Nico said, looking like the words pained him. Percy nodded vehemently, feeling disappointed despite himself. Leo observed this but said nothing. He had a feeling it would get him nowhere but a police car; besides, he'd already seen enough of the Italian's temper today and it was only six in the morning.

“Suuurrreeee,” he said awkwardly. “So this works like this right?” He carefully measured the grounds into the cup and put it in, letting the machine do its job. He handed Nico the espresso and carefully watched his expression. The boy's eyes widened. Leo had pulled a perfect shot.

He wordlessly passed the espresso to Percy, who took a sip and stared blankly at Leo.

“This is the shot you pulled just now?” He said dumbly. Leo raised an eyebrow.

“You just watched me. Yes, it is the espresso I just made. Why, is it that bad? I'm pretty sure that's about the same way I saw Nico do it earlier.” Percy nodded, shell-shocked.

“Yes, it's almost _exactly_ the way Nico does it, just with a little less bite. There is no way you've never done this before.” Leo gave a wide, lopsided grin.

“That is genuinely the first shot I have ever made. It's okay?” Nico and Percy nodded.

“It's actually good. This one-” Nico jabbed Percy in the gut, “can't pull a quality shot to save his life, and Hazel, Reyna, and Piper aren't allowed anywhere near the machine. When Annabeth tried it tasted like culo di mia nonna. Frank, Jason and I are the only ones that can.” Leo's grin widened yet further, stretching painfully.

“So I can try the cash register now?”

It only took another hour of Nico and Percy's combined patience to get Leo fully trained, as everything else was button-pushing (which Leo seemed quite skilled at.) Most of it was them explaining why a large, made-up drink was seven dollars, as opposed to the four and a half that was a large drink already in existence; why you had to ask every single time for an I.D before making any sort of drink with alcohol; and why it was so important he wait for the water to filter before putting it into any of the machines. They had an hour to kill before opening at nine (it was Saturday. Every other day they opened at six,) so they decided to get to know each other a bit better.

Nico was majoring in Forensic Science and going for his Bachelors at age seventeen. Percy was twenty-two and majored in Marine Environmental Science with a focus on marine biology. He was working on his Associates. Jason was 21, and also working on his Associates. He majored in photography. All three were single and lived together in Morningside Heights.

Leo was an engineering major and was barely 21. He had recently obtained his associates and was starting his Bachelors. He liked to make random little inventions and was quite good at it, and he used them to help his mom out at their auto body. He spent the rest of his time scamming coffee shops and working on schoolwork. He was also single.

Soon it was time to open, and Jason came in. Leo grinned and waved, and his entire demeanor became more erratic; needy. He 'fell' into Jason at least three times, and sometimes flat out ignored customers to tell Jason cheesy pick-up lines. Nico came out to yell at him so often that he was taken off the register and told he could only make drinks, and that if he so much as 'accidentally' brushed Jason's ass _one more time_ , he was in big, _big_ trouble. He was so scared he didn't even make a sex joke out of it and nicknamed Nico Jack, as in Jack Skellington, because he was convinced the Italian was the son of Satan. Jason tried to pretend he didn't enjoy the blatant flirting, but no one was fooled. Nico and Percy decided to make a game out of it. Every time Jason got hearts in his eyes from looking at Valdez, they'd take a shot. Of espresso, of course. No drinking on the job. By the time the four hour morning shift ended and it was time for Nico and Percy's break (Leo and Jason were done for the day and Annabeth and Frank were coming in,) they were both literally shaking from the caffeine over-load.

The four of them (Leo, Jason, Nico, and Percy,) met up with Piper who was on her break from her modeling job, and her dad treated them all to the best pizza in New York. Then Percy and Nico went back to work, and Jason and Leo were left alone.

“So, Sparky, what do you do when you're not working?” Leo said with a grin, running his fingers along Jason's bicep.

“Sparky?” the blonde said with a raised eyebrow. Leo nodded and grinned, walking his fingers up the other's arm.

“Because the way you make me feel is electrifyin',” he said with a wink. Jason rolled his eyes. Leo was so cheesy. Jason thought for a minute. What did he do? He wasn't quite sure how to put it, so instead-

“Want to see?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  **_Comment_ **


	3. Well That Just Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhmmmm There's way too much that happens to summarize. Hold onto your hats kids, this is gonna be a wild ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, two in a day. Ur welcome. This is about 2,500 words. Holy fuuucckkk

The next few months went about the same, and they all fell into a routine. No one had realized that Leo had well worked off his debt until Nico had given the latino a check and he was officially working part-time at Elysium.

“Here, let's all go grab lunch. My brother's place is just around the corner, and I'm sure he'll feed us for free,” Percy said with a grin. Nico nodded and leaned into him, lacing his fingers with the hand on his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. The taller boy squeezed back and pulled him closer still as they walked along the street, Leo and Jason right next to them. Eating at Tyson's place was routine.

“Superman!” Leo whispered furiously to Jason, “Superman, why are those two not a couple yet?” Jason rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname. Leo had given it to him when the short boy had found out he did the cat litter, cleaned the house, worked full-time, and volunteered at the local animal shelter, all while enrolled in college. Nico did more work by far, but then again, they had five cats.

“I don't know, but the past few months is hardly a recent development; they've been in love with each other for years. Nico's been in love with Percy for as long as I can remember, and Percy's loved Nico since we were sixteen. They're just too difficult to admit it to each other and I know from experience nothing you could say would help.” Leo absorbed this information quickly, and an impish grin spread across his face. He looked up at his new, taller friend(?), mischief writ clearly across his features. Jason pulled a face.

“You're planning something.” he said uneasily. Leo's grin widened, and the latino's dimples told him all he needed to know. He sighed and squeezed his shoulder. They had been flirting back and forth, and were in near constant physical contact, but they had yet to kiss or make anything official.

A short walk later, the group arrived at the doors of a diner called 'The Cyclops' with an under-the-sea motif. When they stepped in the waitress caught sight of them and gave a warm smile.

“Three?” she said, not noticing Leo.

“Hey Juniper. Nah, four. Fidgets is behind Jace. Is my brother here or is Grover managing?” Percy said. Juniper looked sad.

“Your brother's in the back. Grover's at a protest down in Portland.” She glanced at Leo. “Hello darling. Sorry I over-looked you.” Leo grinned cheekily.

“That's quite alright.” He took her hand and kissed it, causing her to giggle. Nico rolled his eyes.

“You know by now he's Jason's boytoy June-bug, try not to flirt too much. He'll get jealous.” Jason flushed and Leo looked pleased.

“Nico!” Jason cried indignantly, but the Italian was too busy laughing to pity his taller friend.

“You heard the man,” Leo said with a grin, releasing Juniper's hand. “Don't want Sparky jealous.”

“Leo!” Jason groaned. Juniper laughed heartily, well used to their antics, and led them to a familiar booth in the back. Percy slid in first and Nico went in next to him, leaving Jason and Leo to slide into the other side, as was routine. Jason was still blushing, and Leo probably wasn't helping with the way he was pressed up against the taller boy. The inventor whispered something in his ear and Jason glanced at Nico and Percy before bursting out laughing.

Nico raised an eyebrow and looked up at Percy (who's arm went around his waist, tracing flowers into his right thigh with a fingernail,) only to find Percy already staring at him. Pink bloomed in his cheeks and he quickly looked away and down at the menu he'd had memorized for three years.

“Do you think we should get Nachos this time? We always get mozzarella sticks,” Jason said, breaking the awkward silence. Nico pulled a face, but Percy was nodding vehemently. “With a LOT of guacamole.”

“Fuck yeah!” Leo grinned, giving Percy a high-five. “Guacamole is the shit!” Nico rolled his eyes, and from there the group fell into easy conversation. They all ordered drinks, and when their food came Tyson brought it himself for once, personally assuring Percy they could order whatever and it was covered as usual. Leo was surprised to learn that the man was autistic, and expressed how impressed he was with the shields hanging around; Tyson had made them all himself. He hadn't known 'till now. He was also informed that the eyepatch was not decorative; Tyson was completely blind in one eye, had been since birth. Everything was going fine until Leo set his plan in action.

He winked at Jason. “You said nothing we could _say,”_ he said before pulling him down into a very unchaste kiss. When he pulled back, saliva dripping between himself and the blonde, he gave Percy a pointed look. Percy blushed and automatically glanced down at Nico, his hand ceasing the movement and coming to a rest high on his thigh. Nico flushed red and shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and Percy's hand accidentally brushed his dick. He bit back a moan and his eyes went up in his head, their chocolate color disappearing completely as his pupils dilated.

“Sorry,” Percy said with wide eyes, moving his hand to rest on the seat by the other boy's thigh. There was barely any green left in them.

Jason watched all this with clouded vision, unable to pay attention to the result of Leo's handiwork. Instead, the feel of the boy's tongue on the roof of his mouth kept playing through his mind, again and again. He couldn't take it any more.

Jason grabbed the Latino's face in a decidedly rough manner and kissed him forcefully, tugging his hand through brown curls. Leo's eyes near about bugged out of his head before Jason bit at his lip and he groaned, shoving his tongue in the other boy's mouth as his eyes slid shut.

Nico and Percy watched this with wide eyes.

“Do you think we should just leave?” Percy said quietly to Nico after their friends had been making out for a few minutes.

“Definitely. They've been needing to release this sexual tension since Leo started working with us. Besides, our shift starts in twenty minutes.” Nico said awkwardly, trying not to let his breathing come out labored. His heart was going a mile a minute, his pulse racing. Percy's hand had moved back to his thigh and was massaging absent-mindedly a little higher up then the 22 year old realized, making speaking (and something else,) a bit hard.

He slid out of the booth and a shudder ran through him as Percy's hand ran over his ass. Percy gave it a squeeze and slipped his hand into Nico's back pocket, cupping the cheek and standing. It was not casual, it was not an accident, and Percy was not apologizing. Nico sucked at his lip ring and looked up at him, meeting his eyes before looking away and blushing, but not saying anything. Maybe he had known exactly how high his hand was after all.

Neither said a word, but the two walked out of the restaurant like that, sexual tension high. The barely made it to an alley near the coffee shop before Nico was lifted and all but slammed against the wall, thighs firmly around Percy's waist and wrists pinned above his head as the other attacked his neck, biting and sucking large, dark marks. Nico moaned and drew the attention of a young girl on the street, who would have been scarred if she hadn't written about worse.

“P- _Percy-”_ he groaned, pulse racing. “a-ah-ahn! O-oh, dio mio, _Percy!”_ Percy licked a stripe from the Italian's neck to his earlobe and nibbled at it, flicking his tongue through the hole left there due to the other's gauges. Nico just about lost it. He wrenched his wrists loose and grabbed Percy's face, kissing him with years worth of passion.

Percy kissed back with just as much, sucking on the boy's tongue as the lip rings dug into his gums. He grabbed his wrists and held them this time on either side of Nico's head against the wall. As Nico's legs gave way Percy pressed against him harder, holding him up and grinding their erections together at the same time.

Percy pulled away from Nico's mouth to go back to his collarbone, and began to thrust in time to his bites. Nico tried his best not to moan, he really did, but he was pretty sure Leo and Jason could hear him from ten blocks away. He was gettting close, too close. Then the door opened next to them and they froze as Annabeth emerged.

“I hate to interrupt as this is years overdue, but you're about to be late to work. You have five minutes.” she disappeared back inside. Nico and Percy locked eyes as all of the sex-induced haze evaporated. They stared at each other, wide-eyed.

Nico could feel every inch of Percy, every bit of skin even through the cloth that was pressed up against him; and that was a lot of skin to be feeling.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly. He watched as a million different expressions flickered across his best friend's face, too fast to decipher any of them. Eventually, it landed on guilt.

“I am so sorry, Nico, I shouldn't of done that,” he said, looking completely penitent. Nico felt something like a knife twisting in his gut.

“You regret it?” he asked softly, and immediately thought 'of course he does, you're disgusting.' He felt so vulnerable, so hurt. Percy's brow furrowed.

“Don't you?” Nico snorted, but it was a cold sound.

“Put me down,” he said flatly. “If you regret it that much, don't touch me.” Percy set him down before realizing his mistake. His eyes widened, but it was too late. Nico held back tears and avoided Percy's eyes.

“I guess I'm just that disgusting, huh?” he said quietly before running into the building.

“Nico wait!” He called desperately, running after him. How could he be so stupid? Of course that would hurt Nico, Nico was incredibly sensitive and was used to being rejected; used to being told he was disgusting through body language, words, and everything in between. How could he do that to someone he loved so much?

All he had done was put the words 'you' and 'don't' in the wrong order. He hadn't meant to imply he regret it. The only reason he regret it was because he felt as though he had forced Nico. But of course he hadn't. Nico was not a pushover—If he hadn't liked it he would have said something. How could he be so stupid?

He saw Frank behind the counter. 'Cover for us??' He mouthed, a wild look on his face. Frank nodded, alarmed, as he ran past. He had to find Nico.

Annabeth glared at him as he reached the staff room. The look was so cold it could have frozen Hephaestus’s forge.

“What. Did. You. Do?!” she growled. He met her eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. Annabeth immediately softened and walked over to him.

“Nothing I meant to,” he said unhappily. “I just worded things wrong, and he took it the wrong way and I hurt him, and oh gods Annabeth I didn't mean it like that, I really didn't! But I should have known how he would take it, worded it better- why do I have to be so stupid?!” Annabeth sat on the end of the couch and pulled him down to lay across her lap, his cheek against her chest as she threaded her fingers through his hair. It was very comforting.

“What happened?” She asked gently. He bit back a sob and looked up at her. Her eyes were a gentle grey.

“Well, after you went back inside, I apologized like an idiot, a-and he a-asked me, he asked me if I regret it-” he paused and sniffed, trying to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. “I worded it wrong, Annabeth, I-I said 'don't you,' but I meant 'you don't,' b-because I was b-being st-stup-pid, and I thought I had forced him, b-but I didn't mean that I regret it, I really didn't—“ and that was it. His body shook with silent sobs as he broke down in her arms, feeling horribly guilty. It was Nico who was hurt, not him, but he was the one being comforted.

When he had calmed down enough to remove his head from Annabeth's chest, he noticed the front of her shirt was soaked through.

“Sorry Annie. Thank you,” he said softly. “I'll be okay now. I'll go help Frank, rush is coming. If you see him please tell him I'm sorry, that I didn't mean it like that?” he pleaded.

“Do you love him?” She asked simply. His eyes watered again and he hastily wiped them dry.

“Yes.” She nodded and made sure he was gone before looking behind the couch at the boy who was curled into a fetal position, shell-shocked.

“Come here baby,” she said with the same level of gentle, and Nico crawled out and into her waiting arms, his eyes teary and bloodshot. His knees were soaked from where his face had been pressed up against them.

“See? He loves you, Nico. He really, truly loves you,” she said softly. Nico was shocked. The love of his life didn't hate him? Didn't find him repulsive? Annabeth traced over his piercings in a calming manner, first his eyebrow, then down his nose to the one near his eyes in his cartilage, down to the ones in his lips. He sighed and cuddled into her. He was not usually a very touchy person, but the people he was touchy with he was _very_ touchy with.

“Now then, we have work. So wash your face, fix your eyeliner dear god, and get back out there,” Annabeth said firmly.

He looked up at her and smiled.

“You're the best Annabeth, and any woman would be lucky to have you. Are you still going to propose this weekend?” he asked softly.

“I sure as hell hope so,” she said with a grin. “Now then. Come _on_. You can use my eyeliner, it's waterproof.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  **_Comment_ **


	4. Annnddd Shit On A Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit. That's what this is. Just read it!

Nico did as he was told and let himself be dragged into the bathroom, when he was handed several make-up wipes, eyedrops, and some liquid, waterproof eyeliner. He grinned gratefully at the goddess of a woman and she smiled back before disappearing, probably to tell Percy everything was alright now.

Sighing, he first put in the eyedrops, which worked almost immediately. He could literally watch them get less red and puffy. Then he removed the streaks of black running down his cheeks and around his eyes, ending up barely having enough makeup wipes to do so. That done, he reapplied his eyeliner, trying not to tear up as he redid his waterline.

Two minutes later, he walked out looking good as new. The only thing different was that he had had to remove the under-eye concealer, showing the prominent bags under his eyes. Annabeth probably would have lent him some, but he had forgotten he was wearing it.

He slipped back into the kitchen through the back door rather then deal with going through the front and risk confrontation. He completely forgave Percy- He always had been bubble brained- but he wasn't ready to talk to him yet. They definitely had to have a discussion about moving too quickly, as well as exactly where they stood with each other. Nico's anxiety could not take being unsure.

As it was again Saturday, the shop was open all night, and Nico had, as always, taken the graveyard shift. He would have dropped it in favor of discussion, but he didn't have to- Percy had the shift too. So as the hours ticked by, he used them to bake and come up with a general idea of how he wanted the conversation to go.

Needless to say, that was _not_ what Percy was doing. Having had his fears assuaged by Annabeth, the only thing running through his mind for the rest of the night was exactly how Nico felt pinned beneath him, and how very, _very_ good the Italian was at turning him on. He broke two plates that day, and he thought Rachel, a regular, was going to kill him. He had put too much sugar and too little coffee in her latte, and that girl took her latte very seriously.

He had made her laugh though, because when she had muttered 'probably too busy thinking about Nico's ass,” he had replied “Yep, how'd you know?” She hadn't stopped laughing until she was well down the street. He knew because he could hear her- damn that girl laughed loud.

So, to no one's surprise, when the time for Nico and Percy to actually talk rolled around, instead of actually, you know, _talking_ , he immediately went in for a kiss. Nico, exasperated, granted him one (just one mind you,) before pushing the taller boy off him.

“Percy, not now. We need to talk.” Percy's face fell.

“Right. Talking. Talking is important. I'm so so-” Nico pulled a face, cutting him quickly.

“I've heard that quite enough from you, thanks much. Now shut up. I know you well enough to know you're not even close to mature enough to actually _discuss_ things with me, but I expect you to at least be able to listen. Now, _sit_.” Nico commanded, pushing him by the chest to the edge of the counter. Percy sat obediently.

“Right. So there are three things we really need to talk about _now_. Labels, boundaries, and publicity. The rest can wait. First thing's first: what are we?” Nico stared at Percy expectantly. Percy stared back blankly.

“Human?” he said dumbly. Nico facepalmed so hard he left a mark on his forehead.

“Oh my gods, Percy! Do you even know what we're talking about?!” Nico said exasperatedly. Percy shook his head and Nico looked homocidal.

“Well I don't know, Perce, maybe this conversation has to do with you pinning me and rutting against me in public fucking alley way? No no of course not, when I say 'what are we' I totally mean what species!” Percy's eyes widened.

“But I tho-” Nico was so, _so_ done.

“NO. NO THINKING FOR YOU, YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY VERY BAD AT IT. WHATEVER YOU _THOUGHT_ I WAS GOING TO SAY, STOP THINKING IT AND LISTEN. YOU MADE MY NECK LOOK LIKE I WAS ATTACKED BY A VAMPIRE, AND I LIKED IT. BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE PINNING ME TO RANDOM WALLS, I'M ASSUMING YOU LIKED IT TOO. SO, LET ME ASK THIS ONE. MORE. TIME: _What are we?”_ Percy's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. _Oh_.

“Well that's easy. You're my boyfriend.” Nico's entire demeanor shifted and he became more relaxed.

“All right then. Thing number two. _Boundaries_. We moved really fast really quickly, because that's been building up for...” Nico trailed off and blushed. Percy decided to not be useless for once.

“Six years.” He said. Nico flushed deeper.

“As long as I can remember,” he admitted quietly. Percy blushed too.

“Well anyways,” Nico cleared his throat awkwardly. “Boundaries. We definitely should not have moved that fast. Kissing, cuddling, making out even is fine, but I think anything further should wait. Understood?”

“Sir yes sir!” Percy said, saluting. Nico rolled his eyes and giggled.

“Dio mio you're a dork. Now then, publicity...” and that was when they got a customer.

“Hello?” The boys immediately straightened and Percy hopped off the counter, walking to the register. Nico trailed behind him, keeping close in case the customer wanted a snack.

“Holy shit, Percy is that you?! It's been ages!” And oh god was that-

“Luke?!” Nico immediately tensed. That was a bad name, and it meant bad things. Nico glanced up at the man.

He was as tall, blonde, and gorgeous as ever. He still had the faint white trace of a scar, and a bit of stubble, still had those sparkling blue eyes. An all-too-familar roguish smirk was plastered on his face, and Nico suddenly wanted nothing more then to punch that expression out of him for good.

“How've you been?!” The blonde said with a wide grin, as though he hadn't beaten Percy bloody almost every night for two years, hadn't hurt him more than anyone ever could. Hadn't taken advantage of Annabeth's girlfriend, Thalia, and made her wary of anything with a prick between its legs. As though he'd loved Percy, and they'd parted on amicable terms.

“He's been just fine, although he's probably doing considerably less fine at the moment. Leave. Now.” Luke seemed to notice Nico for the first time and his grin widened.

“Death boy? Is that you?! I hardly recognized you, holy shit! You grew! Still prety short though. It's great to see you!” He reached out a hand to ruffle Nico's hair, only to be stopped dead by the look Nico was giving him.

“Don't fucking touch me, don't you _ever_ fucking touch me! You don't have the right to come here, to talk to Percy, to call me by my nickname! Have you gone deaf? Leave now before I call the police or worse!” Nico said coldly. Luke halted his movements, and for the first time that night looked uncomfortable.

“Come on now, is that any way to treat an old friend? I know I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms, bu-” Nico cut him off with a harsh laugh.

“The best of terms? You broke my ribs, collarbone, both my wrists, and my right ankle, put Percy in fucking critical condition mentally emotionally and physically, _raped_ Thalia, broke your little sister's heart _and_ her jaw, and then fucking up and disappeared with your shitty other boyfriend Kronos! You are _not_ an 'old friend,' you're an abusive dirtbag that is either going to vacate the premesis right now or is going to fucking suffer! _Is that clear_?!” Nico panted.

Luke nodded, and turned to leave. Nico relaxed, but it was too soon- Luke rounded around and punched him in the chest so hard he was knocked back into the counter behind him. Black spots clouded his vision, and the more he tried to blink them away the more of them there were. Shaking his head hurt, but it cleared it well enough to see Luke pinning Percy down on the floor and choking him. Nico saw his phone lying next to him and tapped at it frantically, pulling up 911 and dialing as fast as he possibly could, shaking uncontrollably.

“911, what's your eme-” Nico quickly cut the lady off.

“Elysium Coffee Shop Syracuse and Luke is choking Percy--I can't help I'm blacking out, Luke knocked the wind outta me, you gotta hurry... cazzo...” and that was all he could get out before the spots claimed his vision completely, and all that was left was black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  **_Comment_ **


	5. Chill The Fuck Out, S'all Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you'll just have to see now won't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been out sooner but I didn't have internet, plus I wanted to see how many people would comment to try to stop their suffering XP Enjoy~ <3

When Nico finally woke up, it was with his head in Percy's lap at the police center. Percy was arguing with a sweet-faced young woman, sitting at a desk with a plaque that read 'Private Investigator Alice Quince.'

“But Ma'am, it's been three hours, my boyfriend _needs_ medical attention!” She groaned. It appeared as though this was not the first time they were having this conversation.

“I told you, we can't release either of you until he's awake and we can question you two.” She glanced down at him and smiled widely, clearly relieved.

“Oh thank gods. It appears as though your boyfriend is perfectly fine. Good mornin' sunshine. Welcome to the NYPD. Are you the one that called?” Nico groaned and rubbed his eyes, stretching out before sitting up. Percy Immediately captured his lips in a kiss, causing Nico to blush furiously and bat him away.

“Percy, we are in a public setting!” he said, scandalized. Percy pouted.

“Let that be our talk about publicity. Besides, you've been out for three hours. He knocked you into a counter! I was worried!” Nico rolled his eyes and turned to Investigator Alice Quince.

“Sorry about him, investigator Quince, he's a handful. I'm sure he gave you a lot of trouble. Yes, it was me who made the 911 call. I apologize for not being very specific, I was blacking out.” She smiled warmly at him.

“Alice is fine sugar. And though your boyfriend was a handful, I understand. If my wife was unconscious for three hours I would likely react the same way. Actually, your call was far more informative then most we get. You gave us names, an address, and a gen'ral scope of what was goin' on, all while blackin' out. I'm impressed.

“Mr. Castellan's still bein' held for questionin'. Actually, sorry to say, it's your turn. Both of you. Follow me sugar. You too Jackson. Let's get this over with.”

Nico and Percy were lead by the stout woman (who, much to Nico's enjoyment, was only a little taller then him,) to a cold, uncomfortable room made of concrete.

“Alright boys, there are two seats right there. Now then, tell me what happened.” And they did. Nico did most of the explaining—the backstory; that they had gone to the police three years ago, when everything first happened, and nothing had come of it; and everything that had transpired at the coffee shop, Percy cutting in every now in then to quietly add details, and then to fill in what had happened after Nico blacked out. When she asked them what they had been doing leading up to the assault, the boys blushed.

“We were working the graveyard shift together, and since no one was coming in we were talking about some of the events that had happened earlier that day.” Nico said, and the boys blushed further. The young woman snorted.

“Okay then. Anything else you'd like to tell me?” She asked, letting her neon blue hair down before sweeping it back up into a bun. Nico searched his brain for any other pertinent information. He couldn't think of any. He looked over to Percy in askance, who shrugged, but it was stiff. Nico raised an eyebrow. He was hiding something. Nico gave him a look and Percy sighed.

“Oh all right. He made me take out some money from the cash register and hand it to him before he knocked me off my feet and ran.” Alice smiled widely.

“Good job boys, you've said everything we had on record and a bit more.” She turned to Nico. “You see, sweetie, since you were busy blackin' out, you didn't hang up, so we heard everything that happened. We also had the old report ya'll'd submitted a while back. I'm happy for you boys. Because you two admitted to everythin' there was to admit to, I can let you two go tonight. Pleasant dreams ya'll.” She said all this very fast, which was impressive with a southern drawl, and opened the door for them.

They stared at her as though she had grown multiple heads.

“Just like that? There's no paperwork we have to fill out, nothing?” Percy said, dumbfounded. Alice raised an eyebrow.

“Feel free to help me out with my paperwork, but no. I have no questions for you. Unless you want to stay here and have me write another report on the fact that due to your age gaps your relationship is illegal?” They rushed out of the room and Alice chuckled softly to herself.

“That's what I thought.”

Immediately after they were released Nico went back to Elysium. Percy, grumbling all the while, went with him. When Nico snapped that if he was going to be that unpleasant he could go home, he apologized and hugged Nico tightly, mindful of the boy's bruised ribs. When they got there, Nico all but had an aneurysm. The entire shop was covered in yellow “Do Not Cross” police tape, and was swarming with cops.

“VAFFANCULO! CHE CAZZO?! DIO CANE! CHE TI MORISSE LA MADRE!!” He yelled at the officers.

“It's his,” Percy said apologetically. An officer nodded in understanding and walked up to them.

“Hello, I'm Melanie Quince. Don't worry, sir, we're almost done. It should only take about five more minutes.” She was tall and soft spoken. The boys, hearing her last name, relaxed.

“We met your wife,” Percy said with a smile. She smiled back shyly. “She was the one that questioned us. Are you ready to speak english, babe?” he said, glancing down at his short, no longer fuming boyfriend. Nico sighed and flipped him off before looking over to Melanie.

“Sorry about that. So just a few mo-”

“DONE!” came an excited squeal, and out walked none other than Will Solace, holding up a baggie with... _something_ in it.

“Will?!” Nico said loudly. Will turned and a huge smile lit up his face.

“Nico! Where the _hell_ have you been?! I haven't seen you for three months! Hold on a sec.” Will handed the baggie to Melanie triumphantly, and then scooped Nico up in a large hug.

Nico snorted.

“Will?” The blonde boy met his eyes.

“Mmhmm?”

“Put me the fuck down. One, you know I don't like to be touched often, and two, I just got punched in the solar plexus.” Will winced.

“How the fuck did that happen?! You picked a fight, didn't you?” Nico glared at him.  
“Hardly, why do you think you're here?” Will's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He quickly set Nico down and wrenched up his shirt, looking at the nasty bruise forming.

“What the actual fuck.”

“That's my question,” Percy said with a glare, walking up behind Nico and wrenching the Italian's shirt down, pulling him to his chest. “Stop being so grabby.” Will snorted.

“Hypocrite.” Percy continued to glare at him.

“Not really, he's _my_ boyfriend.” Will winced as if slapped. Nico had dumped Will almost a year ago, but it still stung.

“Congrats. Does that mean I can't hug an old friend?” Will said defiantly, chin high. Percy still had not stopped glaring.

“No, but it does mean you can't pull his shirt up.” Nico groaned.

“Ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful, dio cane. You,” Nico tilted his head up and pulled Percy down, meeting him in a spiderman-like kiss, “need to stop acting like a child, and you,” he pointed to Will, “Need to stop treating me like a child. Now, friends?” He looked back and forth between the two expectantly.

Will rolled his eyes, but offered his hand. Percy was still glaring, but a slap to the face from Nico prompted him to accept it.

“There. So, can I have my shop back now or what?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  _**Comment** _
> 
> Because if you don't, I won't update. Simple as that.


	6. HE FINALLY SLEEPS. FOR LIKE TWELVE HOURS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title. Our 'lil baby Nico finally gets some quality shut-eye. Percy is a good boyfriend. There is domestic fluff (my favorite kind <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! DUE TO CIRCUMSTANCES, I HAVE NOT HAD ACCESS TO THE LAPTOP WHERE MOST (all) OF MY WORK IS STORED, SO I COULDN'T POST (or finish, for that matter) THIS CHAPTER UNTIL NOW. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND BEARING WITH ME. I DID SAY UPDATES WOULD BE INFREQUENT THOUGH SO YOU WERE WARNED. I FEEL LIKE KARKAT. DEA MEA WRONG FANDOM THALI. OKIES. I'MMA STOP NOW.

It took the police half an hour to fully remove themselves from the premises, and Percy was very worried that by the time they were done there would be significantly fewer police officers than there had been when they had arrived. Nico didn't kill anyone, but he did pace agitatedly almost the entire time, ignoring Percy's pleas to go home “and for gods sakes, sleep for once!” He tried to hold conversation with Melanie and Will, but they were too busy telling people to pull their heads out of their asses and _work_ goddamnit. Well, Will was, Melanie was a lot nicer about it.

And then, when all was said and done, Nico still tried to refuse to close early. Percy eventually convinced him trying to stay up was worthless as he was, but Nico fought him tooth and nail the entire time, saying it was 'detrimental to the business,' and 'how could Percy seriously think that it was a good idea to close early on the one night a week they were open all night?'

In the end, Percy had to literally carry him home. Well, he didn't _have to,_ per se, Nico was willing to close early at that point, but the short boy was tripping all over the place; and besides, he liked to hold his boyfriend like that. He was one a very short list of people allowed to be so touchy (two of which were dead,) and he was going to take advantage of that fact as fully as possible. It was entirely worth his limbs being a little sore to have the Italian fall asleep in his arms.

When he got home, he was very, _very_ glad Nico was asleep, because the boy probably would have busted a gasket. Why, you ask? Jason was fucking Leo into the couch.

“Guys, really?!” Percy whispered furiously. The two boys stopped immediately.

“Aaannddd fuck.” Leo said, sweating for more reasons then one. “Couldn't you have at least let us finish?!” Percy raised an eyebrow and Jason groaned.

“I knew this would be a bad idea...”

“That's not what you said when you were pounding into me two minutes ago. Besides, they came back early! They weren't supposed to get off for another few hours at least!” Leo snapped. Percy grimaced.

“Whatever, but can you two at least go into the bedroom? _You two_ weren't supposed to get off on our couch! You're so lucky Nico's sleeping. I'll tell you why we're back early in the morning, but for now _go_. Ulgh, the _couch!”_ He groaned. Leo narrowed his eyes and sighed, tapping Jason's arms.

“Come on then big guy. Let's just finish this later. Which one's your room again?” Jason rolled his eyes and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around his waist as he scooped up his clothes. He gestured to the room closest to the door. “That one.”

Leo, on the other hand, proudly marched his naked ass into the room Jason had indicated, and glared at the blanket around his boyfriend's waist as though it were a personal offense.

Percy rolled his eyes and stared disdainfully at the couch. Sighing, he carried Nico to his (Percy's, that is,) room and set him down gently. Then, he went into the bathroom and grabbed the carpet cleaner and febreeze from under the sink, almost tripping over Nepeta, one of their-wait were there six now?-black cats. She stared up at him with big, green eyes and he begrudgingly pet her with his foot.

He made his way back to the living room to see Sollux, their black and tan calico with a spliced tail, now sprawled across the couch. He sighed and snagged the furball with one arm, setting him down on Jason's armchair. Sollux meowed in protest but cuddled up with Feferi, another one of their cats. She purred. Percy, not for the first time, thought they had too many cats.

He quickly sprayed the couch down with the carpet cleaner, letting it set for a minute as he grabbed a sponge from the sink. He then scrubbed at the couch cushions rigorously (he was wearing rubber gloves, of course.) That done, he spritzed the entire room with far too much febreeze (he wanted the sex smell out of the air,) and took a deep breath. And promptly coughed.

His nose stung, but he smiled proudly. No way could anyone smell cum over the chemicals. He threw the sponge in the trash, took a new one out from under the kitchen sink, left it behind the tap, and put the febreeze and carpet cleaner back where then belonged. Satisfied, he grabbed his phone and headphones, put on his sleeping playlist (Nothing But Chopin) and curled up around his boyfriend.

The next morning, Nico woke up in his boyfriend's bed to the smell of blueberry waffles. Groaning, he stretched. He heard his back pop and gave a contented sigh. He was sore as hell, and his ribs still hurt like a motherfucker, but he slept well for the first time in what felt like forever.

Stripping off his grimy clothes from the previous day, he put on a pair of Percy's boxers, sweatpants, and one of his T-shirts, which hung off his small frame almost completely. He snorted. It said 'Save the Whales' and had a large, cartoon whale on the front. His boyfriend was such a dork.

Now clothed, he put his phone and keys in his pocket and threw his dirty garments into the hamper by Percy's door before walking out of the room. He unlocked his phone to see he had five missed calls, fifteen messages, and that it was three in the afternoon. His eyes bugged out of his head.

“PERCY!” he yelled. His boyfriend rushed to his side with a panicked expression.

“What is it?! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!” he said quickly. Nico was incapable of speech and instead gestured emphatically at his phone. Percy took it and looked at it. Seeing that there was nothing actually wrong and his boyfriend was drastically overreacting, he rolled his eyes.

“Jason and Leo took our afternoon shifts, and all the missed calls and messages are probably just people calling you to check up on you. Last night was on the morning news. Calm down babe, it's all fine. And don't you dare try to go to work, because it's not happening. Now come on, I made waffles.” Nico allowed Percy to lead him into the kitchen. The Italian gravitated toward the coffee machine in a daze, barely registering as Percy flitted about him, grabbing plates and syrup and cutlery. In fact, he didn't snap out of it until his phone began to ring.

He startled and juggled the object before managing to grab it at the last moment. Reading the caller I.D, he immediately swiped the 'answer' button.

“Hello?” he said tentatively. Italian burst loudly from the phone and Percy, who was across the kitchen, dishing out waffles, winced. He didn't understand most of it, but he was pretty sure it was something along the lines of 'What the actual fuck??!! I was so worried! How could you do that to me and not answer?! You could have died!!' At least, he was _pretty_ sure. Since Nico was talking to his dad and all.

Nico responded back in his own rapid fire Italian, and held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he explained, in widely gesticulated detail, exactly what had happened, why he hadn't answered straight away, and why he hadn't visited for a week. He apologized, and promised to call Persephone, his stepmother, back, as she had been worried sick. He promised to visit Hazel, Reyna, and Frank too, as they had also been extremely worried. Apparently Hazel had been inconsolable all morning.

Nico sighed and tried not to feel too horribly guilty. He had also missed his Calculus-Based Physics II class. As he hung up, Percy placed a plate full of blueberry waffles in front of him and kissed the top of his head. He relaxed and eyed the plateful of delicious looking blue food. It was going to be a long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  _**Comment** _


	7. Leo, chill the fuck out. It's all okay now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Leo is freaking himself out and Jason's there through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ONE OF TWO CHAPTERS I'M POSTING TODAY BECAUSE THE SECOND IS SHORT (not really but it's under 1,000 words so "short")

Leo was worried. He made a valiant effort to not seem worried, but Jason was also very worried, and that made it much worse. Leo had never been this worried, it felt like. In fact, he hadn't stopped fidgeting since earlier that morning, when Percy sat them both down on the couch (yes, that couch,) and told them just why he and Nico had been home so early, and that no, his neck was not all bruised to hell and back because he had a choking kink—very funny Leo.

Leo hated it when people could tell he was worried. He always felt guilty for making people worry about his being worried. But Leo had never been a very good actor, and good gods could people tell he was worried.

Some of the regulars actually asked (like Rachel and Chiron) if he was okay, while most just stared at him sympathetically. It wasn't only the regulars that were concerned either—many first-time customers asked him if he was okay, and Annabeth had to stick him back in the kitchen so they wouldn't lose business. He could almost see Nico lecturing him and that made it all the worse, because Nico was curled up in bed with ribs that they could only hope were 'merely' bruised.

Jason tried valiantly to cheer him up, but that brought on a whole other set of guilt. No, Leo hadn't done anything wrong, but he still hadn't had a chance to explain to Jason why he hadn't pursued a romantic relationship earlier, and it was getting harder and harder to tell him with every day gone by. No, he didn't have cancer, or any terminal or contagious disease of any kind. There was nothing wrong with him at all. Leo was Polyamorous.

It wasn't a big deal, but he really, _really_ liked Jason, and the more time went by the more he was nervous to tell him. He knew deep down in his heart that Jason would accept him completely no matter what, but there was a little (huge) voice in his head that liked to whisper in his ear that Jason _wouldn't_ accept him anymore; would get the wrong idea; would be disgusted. As stated previously, he knew it wasn't true, but he was so scared.

And now he was in a predicament. Get over himself and tell his... boyfriend? that he was not monogamous, or not say anything and feel like shit about it. He had meant to tell Jason that day, but then they'd been making out in their friend's brother's restaurant, then making out on the couch, then fucking on the couch, then fucking quietly in Jason's room. Between all the making out and fucking, he'd barely had time to use the bathroom, nonetheless spring a part of his orientation on the tall blonde god. Well, Leo thought he was a god. Jason would definitely disagree.

Then, after round _five_ in his room, Leo had, exhausted, sworn to himself that he would tell Jason the next day—then this shit happened. Leo was going to kill someone. Preferably Luke Castellan, because the way he saw it it was all his fault. Or himself, because really—he had been seeing Jason almost every day and hardcore flirting for months. He should've grown a pair and said something ages ago.

So here he was, in the back, reading Nico's flowy print on tiny little recipe cards and trying not to fuck anything else (such as caramel turtle brownies) up and feeling like shit. 'Suck it up kiddo,' his dad's voice rang in his head. 'Just do it. The more you sit on your hands the more they're going to shake and want to fidget. Just let it out.' Leo set his jaw. Break was in a few minutes, and it was time to tell Jason.

The timer went off and he quickly removed the brownies from the oven. They weren't anywhere near Nico level, but then again—it was called Nico level because it was Nico's level, well above any other. Cutting them up, he brought them out of the back and slid behind Piper (who was counting exact change and smiling reassuringly at the apologetic young woman,) to the confectionery display, using tongs and gloves to arrange them into a flower patter on the doilies.

“Break time,” he announced. Piper nodded and kicked Jason under the counter. Jason startled and finished writing the grumpy looking Russian's order and giving it to Annabeth before following Leo to the back. The latino steeled himself.

“We need to talk,” the words were not his own. He met the sky blue eyes of the man in front of him and, swallowing thickly, nodded.

“Okay. So I wanted to know if this was a one-night thing, or if you want to keep doing it because—“ Leo quickly cut him off.

“That's up to you.” he said nervously. His hands were fidgeting and turning twist-ties into a mini helicopter. Jason stared at him with wide eyes.

“Why would I want this to only be a one night thing? Are you seeing someone?” Jason asked. Leo gnawed at his lip.

“That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. You see—“ He was cut off by Jason talking extremely fast in a panicked voice as he sat down on the staff couch.

“I knew it, I knew it, you're too hot to be single, of course there's already someone people like you don't stay single you're too wonderful, I knew it, and I'm sure they're a lot better then me, and they can probably support you in whatever you do and—“

“JASON! I'M NOT SEEING ANYONE, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!” Leo yelled. Jason shut his mouth quickly and looked up at him.

“Then what do you mean?” He looked like a kicked puppy. Leo sighed and massaged his forehead.

“I'm polyamorous.” He watched as Jason's brow unfurled and his pretty, pretty mouth formed an 'O'. Then he laughed. Like full-belly, clutching-his-sides-so-he-wouldn't-burst-at-the-seams laughed. Leo stared at him.

“What?” he said, irritated. He hadn't really known what to expect, but this was pissing him off. Jason wiped a tear from his eye.

“I-I- I was so w-worried,” he gasped, “b-but it's nothing bad!” he managed before losing himself to laughter for another moment. Then Leo smiled, because what _else_ would he expect?

He lo- whoa let's not get ahead of ourselves!-liked Jason because he was wonderful. Because he was the sweetest, most adorable dork to ever be built like a pro football player, and wear glasses and aprons with little pink kittens on them, and to love photography because it allowed him to capture people being happy permanently in little frames that he could hang up in his room, and to tell Leo he never needed to be self-conscious about his skinny frame because he didn't need abs to be perfect to him. Because he was a crazy old cat lady at twenty-one and kept taking them home because even though it drove Nico crazy and he was bound to be lectured at length, he couldn't stand the thought of a cute little kitty, or anything or anyone for that matter, being murdered because no one wanted them, and because he was _Jason_ and of course, of _course_ he never had anything to worry about.

Why was he so scared again?

His face split into a grin and he dimpled adorably, freckles hiking up his cheekbones to under his giant chocolate eyes. And he kissed Jason then, because he wasn't scared any more, and he was happy, and as he clambered onto his boyfriend's lap he felt for the first time that someone accepted him-polyamory and all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> #  _Comment. Now._
> 
> ****


	8. A long day is an understatement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all; Nico has a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWO OF TWO FUCK YEAAHHHHHHHH and now I have to start the next one XDDDD

Nico had been right. It was a very long day.

First, he had called Persephone, and she put him through one of the most intense guilt trips he'd been subjected to in his life before telling him she loved him very much, and that she'd already sent him flowers. The woman and her flowers. Then he had visited Hazel, Reyna, and Frank at their house which thoroughly exhausted him.

Not to say he didn't love his step-sisters-he really did-but they were a bit much. Reyna had, to almost everyone's shock, burst into tears and squeezed him so tight he almost blacked out, and Hazel hadn't released his arm since Frank let him in.

Then they'd both demanded a cuddle puddle, so he was dragged into a pile of beanbags and blankets in the corner of their room. His only consolation was that Frank looked as uncomfortable in the cuddle puddle as he felt, and even that wasn't much of a consolation—Frank was only uncomfortable because Nico was there.

Then, after what felt like hours spent in the cuddle puddle, he and Frank finally managed to slip into the kitchen while Renya and Hazel were making out. He loved them both, but watching your little sister make out with another person was not on his top ten favorite ways to spend the evening after being punched into a counter.

He chat idly with Frank for a while, who was mostly complaining about Hazel being poly (again) and then Percy called and told him that he was on his way to pick him up. He pat Frank on the back, told him that maybe he was actually poly and that maybe one day he'd understand (he didn't believe it, but it shut the tall asian up,) said goodbye to Hazel and Reyna, and then left.

He collapsed and practically melted into the passenger's seat. Percy raised an eyebrow.

“That well huh?”

And now he was lying in nothing but his boxers on the couch with Percy (who had seemed oddly reluctant to cuddle with him on it,) watching a shitty chick flick that he totally wasn't enjoying as his boyfriend rubbed circles into his thigh.

He sighed contentedly and nuzzled his head into the other's chest. Percy responded with a kiss to the temple as he ran a hand through the shorter one's thick black curls, sliding his hand high up his thigh and giving it a light squeeze. Nico shivered and suddenly whether or not Will Smith got the girl became the furthest thing from his mind.

Ignoring the way his ribs protested, Nico flipped over so now he was straddling his boyfriend. Percy's hand that had previously been in his hair went to his other thigh and squeezed again. Nico crashed his lips to Percy's and laced his fingers through his hair, kissing him passionately. The taller's hands slid up even further and squeezed his ass roughly, causing Nico to moan into his mouth and rutt against him.

“You know what I said about going slow”” Nico panted. His boyfriend gave an affirmative hum. “Fuck it.” and he ground his hips into Percy's, who groaned before standing. Nico wrapped his legs around his hips and kissed him deeply as they stumbled into his bedroom.

Percy threw him up against the bed and he moaned louder and louder as the other boy trailed bites from his jaw to his neck to his collarbone. His back arched as teeth scraped across his nipples, and one before the other were sucked and bit. Then the trail continued down his navel to his hip, before his boxers were pulled down by the green-eyed boy's teeth and his erection sprung free.

Then Percy took his tip into his mouth and any and all thought processes went out the window. He practically screamed in pleasure, throwing his head back. He didn't last long, and he could have cum again just by watching Percy swallow every last drop.

Then, before he could say anything, he heard his drawer slide open and a cap open. He didn't have to guess as a finger pressed up against his ass. Percy and his eyes met and as he gave a slight nod, the finger slid in.

He groaned, and the finger pressed farther. Then it moved and he saw stars. Percy started to push another finger in, and it was way, _way_ too soon but somehow it was better that way and he moaned loudly as the second one scraped his prostate by the first one and he needed more, _more,_ and he demanded as much. Percy, for once, kept his mouth shut and he must have already put a condom on (when did that happen?) because immediately after he pulled his fingers out the tip of something much larger was pressed against him and he gasped because _really_ , how was it that big?

It slid into him a bit and Percy groaned. It was uncomfortable as hell, but it was also so _good_ and he didn't take the time to adjust before impaling himself on his boyfriend's dick.

They both moaned and Nico clawed at Percy's back before his wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head and Percy began to _move_. It was hot and heavy and rough, and Nico had never felt more alive in his life. The day's exhaustion melted away, and he didn't think it could feel any better then this until _oh_ , because Percy had found his prostate again and he was falling apart.

Nico and Percy came at the same time, with each other's names on their lips.

When Percy finally pulled out, panting, and threw the condom in the trash by his bed before collapsing next to him, he cuddled close to the tall man he loved more then anyone else in the world and fell asleep, feeling utterly content.

  
  


 

  
  


 

 

  
  


 

 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  **_Comment_ **
> 
> (please?)


	9. Frank... What the fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn between wanting to apologize and not feeling guilty because I know I did the best I can to update quick--so I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything sooner, but know I tried. Love yoouuu guuuyyysss and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon--I've already started it. Hope you enjoy!!!

 

Frank was confused. Alright, so that wasn't exactly unusual for him, but this time he was _really_ confused. As in much more than usual. And what might be the reason for the Asian's confusion? One Leo Valdez, thanks much. Now that—that made sense. Leo was easily one of the most confusing dorks to grace the Elysium chain in a long time. But the things that were confusing Frank were not the things that most commonly caused confusion: he payed no mind to the (functioning) mini-helicopters made out of twist-ties and toothpicks; the tool belt that constantly hung off his scrawny frame; the weird (and random) muttering in Spanish; his hitting on pretty much anything that moved. No—what confused Frank was the way those things made him _feel_.

It was that the face Leo made every time he flicked the propeller on his latest helicopter and it went flying sent his jaw to the floor and heat searing into his cheeks; that the way he swung his hips side to side to avoid banging the hammer jutting out of his tool belt into equipment and people made his mouth go completely dry and lose his train of thought; how shivers ran across him and rose goosebumps every time the Latino's native tongue came tumbling out of his mouth; it was the pain and irrational anger that shot through his heart every time Leo hit on someone else and the surge of... _something_ that went through him every time the skinny boy directed his flirting at him. So Frank did what he always did with things that confused him—distanced himself and acted coolly indifferent toward him.

Leo was confused--which was odd, because he was easily one of the most understanding people you'd ever meet (despite his hot-headedness) and could usually understand other people almost eerily well (though when he was younger organic lifeforms made about as much sense to him as Trump being considered and then _elected_ for presidency). This was not the case, however, with Frank Zhang—the boy seemed to hate Leo, and he hadn't the faintest clue as to why. He didn't recall doing anything to upset him, but he must have done _something_ because the Canadian avoided him like the plague and when he couldn't he acted like the Latino's existence was the furthest thing from his mind—or at any rate the least pleasant. So Leo did what he always did with things that confused him—analyzed and obsessed over him, determined to be his friend.

Nico was done, and he needed to have a chat with Frank. He was worrying himself in circles and if he didn't find out what was up soon he was going to scream—or his anxiety would leave him a shaking mess in a corner. Either way. Leo was also acting a bit off, but that was just the way Leo was—besides, the Italian was more than certain the quirky inventor's behavior had more to do with Frank's stand-offishness and not the other way around. He groaned as he stretched—he was still pretty sore from the previous night, and though his ribs had gotten considerably better in the past couple of weeks they still hurt a bit.

With one last glance at the timer next to the oven—he had brownies in there and no way in hell was he risking a perfectly good batch to lecture a grumpy Asian—he threw open the doors to the back and stepped into the area behind the front counter. A quick scan around told him what he already knew: there were very few customers, and neither hint nor notion it would be picking up any time soon. One in the afternoon was always the most quiet time of the day next to right after the evening rush, which made it the perfect time to talk to Frank.

“Hey Zhang, come here. I need to talk to you,” the short boy called, startling his unnaturally tall friend into tripping over his own feet and falling straight toward Leo, who had been wiping the down the counter by the espresso machine. Leo being Leo somehow managed to trip backwards over Frank around the same moment, and as the two crossed each other falling in opposite directions, Frank panicked and grabbed Leo to his chest, preventing the Latino's fall as he crashed painfully into the counter.

A hush fell over the coffee shop as Annabeth and Nico stared in stunned silence at the two. Leo's head was buried in the larger boy's chest, both bony arms tucked beneath him and gripping the fabric of the other's shirt. Frank had wrapped his arms securely around the boy, one placed protectively over the Latino's head and the other firmly on his waist. Nobody moved, and for a moment it seemed like nobody breathed. Then Annabeth cleared her throat, and the moment was broken.

Frank lowered his arms looking dumbstruck and Leo sprang back like a pinball on steroids, face the color of a ripe strawberry. Nico met Annabeth's gaze, eyes wide as saucers, and gestured to the two. She made some type of bird motion and a gesture of... _prayer_? He understood it as she wished that Piper was there. Nico almost laughed aloud at that—beauty queen, as Leo called her, was _obsessed_ with hooking her friends up. Even if both boys were already taken. The Italian shook off his shock and nodded to Annabeth before turning back to Frank, who was now rubbing his spot on his back that had hit the counter.

“As I was saying—Frank, I need to talk to you,” Nico said awkwardly. He had originally been planning to ask what was wrong with him, as the Canadian usually got along pretty well with other people, but now that he was pretty sure what was up he was uncertain if he should approach the matter as the boy's friend or boss—or at all.

Frank stared at him with wide eyes and nodded, still massaging the small of his back with one hand. Nico, who knew just how uncomfortable it was to be slammed into the counters, winced in pity. Annabeth shot him a ' _what the fuck is going on why don't you tell me things'_ look and he shrugged—he'd tell her later. For now, he had a very worried Asian he had to reassure (and maybe lecture a little.) With a swish of his hips and a turn of his heel, he whirled around and sashayed into the back, knowing Frank would follow soon after. Time to play 'pull-you-head-out-of-your-ass' with his tall friend—or as Piper would call it, _matchmaker._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  _**Comment** _


	10. "Oh."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico chats with Frank, who after has an unexpected en _counter_. hehe puns X'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, you can look forward to faster updates. All my love my lovely readers.

“So Frank,” Nico started, settling down on the couch closest to the door—he had to be able to hear the timer for the brownies go off. “What's up?” the Asian shifted uncomfortably under the other boy's intense gaze and cleared his throat. He knew Nico was hardly one to just... _drop_ things, but what was there to lose by trying?

“What do you mean?” he said awkwardly, voice cracking in weird places. Why did he have to be so bad at lying? Nico shot him an unimpressed look, and Frank got the feeling he'd just offended him. Great.

“Oh well you know, it could be the fact that you just went full protection mode on our ADHD friend in the other room but _nah_ , no way it would be something like that right? That would be too easy. Come on Frank, you know what I mean and I'm not going to drop this. No, you're not in trouble at work, but.. as your _friend_ ,” the Italian stumbled almost nervously over the word, like he was expecting Frank to argue with him, “this is something we need to talk about. So I'm going to ask you _one more time_ : what's up?” Frank sighed. Nico was obviously concerned—he had the same expression on his face that he did when Reyna said she was going to take up skydiving—and the boy couldn't help but feel touched that he was so worried about his well-being. He felt his resolve crumble and gave in.

“Well,” he started gruffly, scuffing his sneaker on the floor. “I'm not really sure myself. I just—he _confuses_ me Nico.” Frank waited for Nico to laugh at him—he of all people knew how Frank was—but the laughter didn't come. Instead, the short boy nodded encouragingly, patting the spot next to him. Frank shifted closer, and somehow it was just right how Nico threw his arm around his shoulder—it felt like family.

“Well,” Frank started. He told Nico everything—and by that he meant _everything_. Every weird thought, feeling, and notion he'd had about the small latino since he'd met him. His friend didn't say anything the whole time, only nodding encouragingly for him to continue. Finished, the Canadian sucked in a deep breath and stopped.

“So... yeah,” he said. “That's it I think.” Nico stared at him for a moment, an eyebrow arched. He withdrew his arm from behind the buff boy's shoulder and grasped Frank's hand between his. The exhausted college student seemed to be peering into his soul, yet his face remained almost eerily impassive. Frank stared back, suddenly unsure. Had he said too much after all? Nico _had_ asked, but he probably wasn't looking for an entire essay on the way Leo's dimples made him feel. Then the Italian's face split into a wide grin and all his worries melted away.

“Do you remember, brother,” _brother_. Frank was flooded with warmth. “a few weeks ago, after the whole _Luke_ incident, when I visited you guys? I said something to you in the kitchen after the girls took over the cuddle puddle. Do you remember what it was?” Frank paused, confused (as usual). What _had_ they been talking about? Nico sat back, giving him a minute to think.

Hazel and Reyna had dragged them into a cuddle puddle, much to he and Nico's chagrin, and after a few moments started to make out. He and Nico had slipped out then, and gone to the kitchen to grab a snack and chat. Frank winced as he recalled all the _whining_ he'd put the already exhausted boy through. Then Nico had checked his phone and smiled warmly, telling Frank immediately it was from Percy. That chatted benignly for a few more moments, Nico putting up with Frank's bitching like a champ, before his possible future step-brother pat him on the back and said—

“ _Oh_.” Frank froze and Nico's face split into an uncharacteristic grin. No, there was no way. There was no _possible_ way he meant—

“That's exactly what I mean.” Frank, not for the first time, got the feeling that Nico could read minds. Without permission, his brain put the pieces together and it all _clicked_. The race in pulse, the sweaty palms, the urge to _protectprotectprotectprotect_. It all made sense and Frank couldn't think of anything scarier. Nico seemed to sense his freak-out and squeezed his hands reassuringly. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the timer for the brownies going off. He winced and rose quickly, halfway out the door before Frank could blink.

“I gotta get that. Just... don't worry ok? I have a feeling that it'll all work itself out.” And with that he disappeared. Frank stared after him dramatically for a few moments, now less and more confused in equal measure. He knew why he was acting all weird now, but what in the world could he _do_ about it? He might have felt guilty for being so interested in the quirky inventor if he had felt any different about Hazel, or the girl hadn't been poly herself, but neither were true, so that wasn't what bothered Frank.

Now that he was self-aware, what was he going to _do_?! He'd spent the past several months being pointedly cold to the Latino boy, pushing him away at every opportunity. Frank cursed in every language he could think of—which was pretty impressive because he knew four. Why did he have to screw himself over _every. Single. Time_?! He was still boring holes into the door his friend had just left when who should appear but a short, quirky inventor. Leo saw Frank and got that 'deer in the headlights' look, like a little kid caught in a place they weren't supposed to be.

“Oh uhm, hi Frank, I'mma just—“ before he had time to think, Frank was on his feet. He grabbed the Latino's wrist desperately and pulled him through the door. It slammed shut behind him. Frank's entire face flushed, aware of the unnaturally warm wrist seemingly burning and branding its presence into his hand.

“No uhm-...stay?” He cursed his awkward tongue—he'd been like this when he first realized his crush on Hazel as well. He was clumsy normally, but when he had a crush on someone his mouth adopted his lack of coordination as well. Leo stared at him, face red, lips parted, and Frank swore on his life that shit was illegal. Who makes a face like that?!

“Oh. Ok. I'll uhm. Could you let go of my wrist?” the boy stuttered. Frank dropped his wrist as though he'd been burned (which he kind of had, whose skin is that warm?) and turned a rather violent shade of red. He rubbed his shoulder awkwardly and gestured to the couch.

“I was just uh... talking with Nico, and uhm—“ Leo's face contorted into a mask of annoyance. He turned on his heel, as though to leave.

“Nico wanted you to apologize to me right? Well you're forgiven. Bye.” Frank's eyes widened in alarm. Of course he'd think that—Frank had been being cold and then suddenly, after talking to the manager, he wanted to talk—but it still hurt.

“No that's...” Leo paused, fuming. Frank didn't do what he wanted to—which was pull the shorter boy into a bear hug—and instead fidgeted awkwardly. He wasn't exactly an eloquent speaker at the best times, and now was definitely not one of the best times. He stumbled through his words awkwardly, pausing and inflecting in weird places.

“Nico didn't tell... me to apologize. I-I mean, he probably does _think_ I should I... I was a jerk to _you_ and I was _being_ stupid and I'm really sorry _about_ that but uhm, I—“ Frank knew he was probably bright red, and when Leo finally turned around, his face shifted from pleasantly surprised to about to die laughing.

“Y-you're such a dork,” he said. Frank's heart died a little—there was no way the Latino would be interested then. “Oh wipe that pout off your face, it's adorable. And a good thing—I thought you were big and mean and scary but you're just like a fuckin' panda bear! So, care to share then? What led to your sudden epiphany?” Leo had adopted his signature smirk, and his hand had left the doorknob. With stunning grace he turn 180 and faced the embarrassed Asian, sass and mirth radiating off of him like heat from a furnace.

Now Frank had always been told he was brave—as far as his grandma was concerned, it was his one saving grace. 'At least you have the family courage,' she'd said, 'if not the family brains.' He'd also always been told that the best thing to do in such a situation was confess his feelings out and open, and ask Nico to make him something if it didn't go well—such as double fudge brownies. So, though he wasn't feeling particularly brave, he decided to be out with it.

“I have a crush on you.” Immediately it felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Sure he was a bit scared, but he wasn't carrying it around with him any more. He'd been honest and done his part—now it was Leo's turn. Speaking of Leo and 'turn,' the Latino was a shade of red that Frank hadn't thought physically possible. All that flirting, all those innuendos, and he was flustered by a tame, straightforward confession? Frank tried not to grin like a fool. Even though he was probably about to be rejected, that face was worth it.  
“Oh.”

 


	11. Two Poly Dorks in a Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings r sorted n stuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2016 is over everybody!!! WOOOHHHH!!!!   
> Alright so I'mma level with you guys--I've had this update written for a while. I know, I know--I'm evil. I just prefer to have another chapter at the very least _started_ before I post one; I haven't exactly had the time. I'm parent-hopping again and switching schools mid-semester, plus visiting a bunch of family I've never met before. So, to put it bluntly, ya'llre very important to me, but some things matter more. Such as where I live. Or my education.  
>  I love you guys, and beware--this chapter may be cute and fuzzy but: ANGST AHEAD  
> enjoy my lovelies <3 <3 <3

Leo didn't think he could get more red if he tried. First, Frank saves him from crashing into the pastry case behind him—which, while yes, was very nice of him, was also very confusing. The Asian had spent the better part of the time he'd known him avoiding Leo like the plague and now, at the risk of his own pain, prevented disaster. That alone left Leo not knowing _what_ to think, never mind the fact that the protective way Frank was clutching him made his heart skip a beat—or several. And now _this_.

He watched, mortified, as the much larger boy's face split into a wide grin, presumably due to the color of his face. Leo waited a painful few moments for the Canadian to take it back, but instead he just shuffled awkwardly, the grin slipping slowly off. He tried not to frown—he might have been embarrassed, but he liked the grin.

“So uhm... I'll take that as you not liking me then?” he said in a gentle voice Leo had heard from him only once before—while talking to an upset Hazel. He sounded sad and dejected, like a kicked puppy. 'Or panda,' his brain helpfully supplied. 'Like the cutest, saddest panda ever.' The Latino groaned. What was he supposed to do?

Sure, he'd talked to Jason about his polyamory, but that had only been a few weeks ago, and not to say the Asian wasn't attractive—that could hardly be farther from the truth—but he didn't know him very well. He scrutinized the robust boy carefully. What did he know about him, other than he was dating Hazel, who Leo knew for a fact was polyamorous as he knew Reyna as well?

He knew that he'd wanted desperately for the Canadian to like him (though he hadn't had _this_ in mind). He knew that he couldn't relax completely unless Hazel was in his sight. He knew he was horribly clumsy, and would lose his head if it wasn't attached to him. He knew that Frank had jumped at the opportunity to pick up all of Nico's shifts but wouldn't take the extra pay—he'd insisted the Italian keep it, even though Hades was covering the medical bill. He knew he preferred green tea over coffee, and took it with two and a half spoonfuls of honey (and a little lemon, if he was tired). He knew he was normally sweet (everyone had said the way he acted around the quirky inventor was far from the ordinary) and always loyal. Leo paused. Perhaps he knew Frank a lot better than he thought, and the more he dwelt on it, the more the far from unpleasant feeling of his arms wrapped protectively around him came to mind.

“Look Frank,” he started. A quick look at the boy told him he needed to talk fast, or the Asian was going to panic. Leo began shooting words out of his mouth a million miles a minute, hardly pausing for breath and never long enough for Frank to get a word in.

“You're really cute. Like, _really_ cute, and I like you pretty alright myself even if you were a jerk—hell I've been trying to befriend you since we met. But there's a few things that we need to discuss—as you know, I'm currently in a relationship with Jason Grace, and I don't plan on breaking up with him any time soon. You feel the same about Hazel, correct?” Frank nodded, eyes wide as saucers. “So here's the deal. I know Jason's cool with me being poly, but how does Hazel feel? Run it by her, and maybe we can go out to dinner some time or somethin'.  Capische?” The Asian nodded, looking awestruck. Leo threw him a dazzling grin.

“Cool. So are you going to kiss me or what?” That was all the encouragement Frank needed, apparently, because moments later Leo found himself pinned to the door, wrists above his head and lips being worked furiously by the bear of a boy. He bit back a groan because _whoa,_ he wasn't expecting that. He was happy to go with it—for a bit at least. And then Frank's tongue prodded his teeth and he remembered that there was still plenty of things that had to happen before they were official. Had he been dating anyone but Jason, he might have let it go further, but he didn't feel comfortable going on any longer before talking to him. That, and he really didn't have a long enough break or good enough excuse to take care of the hard on he was going to have if Frank didn't stop _right now_.

He freed a wrist with a bit of difficulty and pressed it against the much larger boy's chest, pushing him away. He was well aware of his own disheveled appearance, but he was pretty sure that only Frank could look that cute. His lips were a bit puffy—he was a _really_ hard kisser, not that Leo was complaining—and his pupils were completely blown. He looked adorably confused.

“You have a girlfriend to talk to, and I have a shift to complete.” Leo watched in fascination as Frank seemed to sober up. His pupils detracted back into an almost normal size, and he stepped away from Leo quickly. He straightened his clothes and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, you're right. Well, my shift's probably over now so I'll go.. talk to her then. Uhm, even though you said Jason was cool with it all you should probably, uh, talk to him. Have a good rest of your shift, and I'll pick you up at... eight? Or we can do it another day if you want, and uhm, where you would you want me to pick you up? I don't know where you live. Oh or are you with Jason? Do you have any prior—“ he probably would've rambled on further, but at that moment Annabeth called from the front for Leo.

“Look Frank, really gotta go, but yeah sure. I'll meet you here at eight ok? Here's my number, message me when you're on your way. See you later big guy,” and with that he grabbed a mug off the coffee table (it was the entire reason he was there in the first place) and planted a chaste kiss on Frank's cheek.

When he returned to the front counter, a shit-eating grin on his face and lips the color of a ripe strawberry, Annabeth looked about ready to bust a vein.

“What the hell took you so long?! I thought you were just going to grab your mu—whoa, what the fuck happened?! You look like you got punched in the mouth!” Leo grinned wider, and realization seemed to dawn on her. She gave him a look like 'no fucking way.' He nodded, and walked to the counter to take money while she made drinks.

“You have no idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  _**Comment** _
> 
> ...please?

**Author's Note:**

> #  **_COMMENT_ **


End file.
